


Moving On (Supercorp)

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Forgiveness, Mentions of Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Multiverse, SuperCorp, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: After Alex's death at the hands of Lex and Lillian, Supergirl becomes numb and vanishes, vowing to never protect humanity ever again, consumed with guilt for inadvertently causing Alex's death, Lena leaves and goes to Earth - 19 where she meets Kara Kent.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Moving On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573885
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Moving On (Supercorp)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here.
> 
> I hope you are all doing okay
> 
> Anyway here is my 2nd Supercorp and part 1 of a one shot series, part 2 features something for Kalex fans.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this Supercorp fans and I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Emily  
> *Blows kisses and hugs*

Lena missed Kara, ever since Alex had died Kara turned her back and walked away, nobody had seen Supergirl again since the night she was seen cradling the dead body of Alex in her arms, after that night Supergirl vanished until she did a press conference and now… nothing, Supergirl was gone but Kara Danvers was still around, she was living a quiet life and was often seen at CatCo News, in Midvale visiting Eliza and sometimes she would be spotted kneeling at Alex’s grave.

Lena was so mad that Kara had lied to her, she was so mad that Kara had been Supergirl the entire time and she had put so much thought in her plans for revenge but now her plans were all but forgotten, now Lena wanted to be there for her, to be there for Kara in her time of need but Lena decided it was best to keep away from her, Kara was so enraged by what Lex had done to Alex that she had vowed that she would make all the Luthor’s pay, at first Lena assumed that Kara was just venting her grief but then Lex turned up, his eyes burnt out by heat vision, Lena couldn’t believe Kara would do this but then Lillian was found dead, Lena spotted Kara at the funeral standing amongst the trees but what made Lena so scared was that Kara wasn’t watching the grave, she was glaring at Lena with such an intense hatred.

Lena knew that there was no slowing down Kara, she was out for blood and Lena knew it was deserved, Lex and Lillian had caused Alex’s death and Lena had also been inadvertently the direct cause of her death, she had led Alex into the trap without even realizing it, she had found out and then informed Alex that Lex had been developing a Kryptonite poison to kill Supergirl, Alex went to investigate and instead she was ambushed and murdered by Lex. Supergirl arrived too late because she was stopping a nuclear reactor, by the time she got there she found Alex laying on the floor dead, stabbed multiple times and left to bleed out, Lena arrived not long after and she saw the rage as Kara cradled Alex in her arms and screamed as tears poured down her cheeks, Lena was forever haunted by Kara’s agonising scream.

Lena watched the news, Supergirl’s recent press conference from earlier and Lena was forever haunted by Kara’s words.

_‘I lost my home, my planet, my family… I thought I was done losing everything I loved but I was wrong, everyone kept telling me that humanity didn’t deserve my protection, that nobody deserved Supergirl, but I believed… I believed in what humanity can be but now all I feel is numb, Lex… Lillian and Lena Luthor have taken the only person that made me feel home, they took away my best friend, my everything” Supergirl allowed her tears to fall as she continued “Now I realize that Alex… Alex and everyone was right, humanity don’t deserve me and from this moment on…” she span around and soon instead of being in her Supergirl suit, now she was wearing jeans, Alex’s leather jacket, leather boots and a shirt, looking at the suit in her hands one last time, Kara dumped it into a trashcan and pulled out a lighter, the city watched in horror as Kara dumped the lit lighter into the trashcan and watched as her suit began to burn, turning to the camera’s Supergirl shook her head “From this moment on, humanity will get no protection from me” she declared “From this moment on… save yourself” she spat before stepping away from the mic she made her way through the audiences, a little girl blocked her path and looked at her with such hope and sadness that it shattered the remains of Kara’s heart, Kara turned and walked past the little girl leaving the little girl devastated and the city watched as its heroine vanished._

Now here Lena stood… waiting for Kara’s wrath and it was deserved, she was the cause behind Alex’s death, she had inadvertently led Alex into that trap, Lena had no idea that it was a set up by Lex, he had planted the evidence thinking Lena would tell Supergirl and she would come but instead Lena went to Alex and the DEO and now Alex was dead and Supergirl was shattered, now Lena waited for Kara to come for her, days passed as Lena waited for Kara to come for her but instead nothing happened, Lena found herself staring at the still intact door with confusion, she was getting worried… Kara had made Lex blind and killed Lillian, now it was only her left and yet Kara hadn’t come for her.

Lena grabbed her phone and tapped the find my friend app, she still had Kara on her find friend app because she still loved her, even after Kara had lied to her Lena still cared about Kara and was worried, Kara should have come by now, shouted and screamed at her, unleashed her rage, tore Lena limb from limb, Lena found Kara and found she was still in her apartment, grabbing her coat and keys, Lena made her way out of her office and made her way to Kara’s, something in her gut was telling her that Kara needed her and if Kara wanted to tear her apart, Lena would not struggle… if it would make Kara feel better then she would let Kara kill her.

Arriving at the apartment Lena pounded on the door “Kara… Kara please open the door!” she begged but no response and she went to open the door only to find the door was stuck on the chain which meant Kara was in but not responding, Lena finally had enough… her panic was overwhelming her and instead she slammed her shoulder against the door and busted the door open, Lena found Kara laying there unconscious, her body laying on the couch, her hair a greasy mess and tangled and she was pale, there were bottles of alcohol all over the place and Kara looked as if she had barely ate or slept, she looked as if she had been drinking all day until she passed out.

Lena dropped to her knee’s as she ran her fingers through Kara’s greasy and knotted hair, gently shaking Kara; Lena’s worry was on the verge of turning into sheer panic, Kara was unresponsive to her, grabbing the cell phone Lena dialled Eliza’s number, she knew she shouldn’t have but she was desperate, Kara was unresponsive and barely breathing, Eliza slapped her last time she saw her and told her never to show her face or call her again, Lena didn’t try defending herself, she was the reason behind Alex’s death.

The phone ran but no response, of course Eliza would ignore her calls so she pocketed her phone and grabbed Kara’s phone, Eliza would never ignore Kara, dialling the number Lena waited when Eliza answered “Kara honey, you okay?” she asked, Lena knew Eliza was worried about Kara, judging by the missed calls and texts Kara had received from Eliza that went unanswered.

“Eliza it’s me” Lena said taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down “Please don’t hang up… Kara… Kara is unresponsive” she said.

Eliza’s attention was caught “What do you mean… unresponsive?” Eliza asked “What’s going on?” she demanded.

Lena took a deep breath “I was worried, Kara hadn’t been seen since the press conference so I came over to see if she was okay… she’s laying on the couch, she’s barely breathing, she stinks of beer and she’s bleeding” she said as she spotted the cut on the Kryptonian superheroes shoulder “Eliza… she’s bleeding bad” she said.

Eliza sighed heavily “Get her to the hospital… I’m coming” she said.

“But… her identity?” Lena said “She’s…”

“She’s human” Eliza replied “She made herself human after the press conference now get her to the hospital!” she ordered, Lena called the paramedics and she waited, soon Kara was put on the stretcher and carried back down to the ambulance, Lena jumped into the back and soon the ambulance was on it’s way, Lena held Kara’s hand tight.

“Come on Kara, hold on… please” Lena pleaded tearfully as she squeezed Kara’s hand tight “Come on, you still need to kick my ass” she choked on a sob “Please” she pleaded.

Kara remained unmoving, she didn’t even squeeze Lena’s hand and Lena was becoming frantic “Damn it Kara… please… wake up!” she demanded as she choked on her tears, she hated herself more than she had ever hated herself before, she was the cause of this… she was responsible for Alex’s death, if she had been more careful and realized it was a trap in the beginning, Alex would still be alive and Kara wouldn’t be here in this position.

The hospital:

Lena was sat alone with her thoughts, she was sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on Kara and waiting for Eliza to come, Eliza would no doubt slap her again and it would be deserved, Lena closed her eyes and took deep breathes, the news was still airing Supergirl’s press conference and Lena couldn’t bare the weight of the guilt on her.

Soon Eliza arrived, storming into the waiting room on full boil Eliza stormed over to Lena “What the hell happened?!” she demanded.

Lena shook her head “I came over to check on her, to… explain the truth” she stated before shaking her head “I never knew it was a trap… I found…” Lena went to explain.

Eliza shook her head “I don’t care if you knew about it or not… you are still responsible!” she spat.

Lena lowered her head “I never meant to… I… I didn’t know it was a trap” she said.

Eliza shook her head “I don’t want to hear anymore… just… just leave” she said, Lena let her tears fall and she made her way out of the hospital, she could feet the hateful stares of the staff, those who loved and adored Supergirl and the press conference where Supergirl publicly announced Lena had been involved along with her mother and brother in the death of somebody Supergirl loved, well Lena could feel the hatred pouring off them all.

Lena knew she didn’t deserve forgiveness from Kara, so she did what she did best… Lena packed her bags and grabbed the breach device from Kara’s apartment before using it, she opened the portal and with one last tearful smile at the memories of her time with Kara, she stepped through and vanished, never to be seen again and on the coffee table was one last note Lena had left to Kara.

Earth – 19:

Lena landed on Earth – 19 and she tossed the device back through the portal and she watched it close for the last time, Lena nodded her head and she smiled as she grabbed her bag and made her way down the hill, she found herself in a small town in Smallville Kansas, this was the perfect place to begin a new life… maybe find her redemption and possibly find her happy ending.

Lena found herself a place to live and a new job as a waitress in a diner, it wasn’t much but it was a start, she was working for this Earth’s version of her mother but Lena herself had no doppelganger, she was never born on this Earth which left her with a lot of wiggle room, Lena took the name Danvers because she couldn’t go by the name Luthor, this Earth’s Lillian was also known as Lillian Luthor and she had a son named Lex and a husband named Lionel Luthor.

After a quick search Lena discovered that Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers died in a terrible fire years ago and there were no other family members so Lena took the Danvers name as her own but of course curiosity got the better of her, she tried to fight her feelings but she was being pulled and called and she decided to check on this Earth’s Kara, she unlocked her new phone and did a quick search for Kara.

She found 1 match; Kara Kent:

Kara Kent was the daughter of well known and respected farmers Johnathan and Martha Kent, and like her own Kara, this Earth’s Kara had an annoying habit of being a hero, but unlike her Kara back home, this Earth’s Kara was born human and had landed herself in hospital for being a hero, Lena made a silent vow to stay away from Kara, she had hurt her Kara enough and she didn’t want to hurt this Earth’s Kara.

But… it was easier said than done.

Lena was working late that evening when a motorbike pulled up outside, kicking the stand down into place the rider got off it and pulled the helmet off, Lena’s mouth dropped open as she stared in awe at the vision before her, this Earth’s Kara was mouth-watering, Lena bit her lip as she watched Kara carefully; this earth’s Kara hairstyle was totally different, she had blonde hair but her hair was not long, instead it was cut into a short bob like Alex’s was, her arms were the size of bowling balls and her muscular body was squeezed tight into a shirt, tight blue jeans and a leather jacket.

Lena was in heaven… she saw Kara heading to the door of the diner and she scurried around the counter and cleared her throat, ignoring the smirk from Lillian Luthor who was highly amused at Lena’s reaction to the dreamboat that was Kara Kent, Lena cleared her throat as her heart slammed against her ribs, a part of her brain was screaming at Lena to keep away from Kara, reminding her of the pain she had caused her Kara back on her earth but Lena ignored the voice.

She couldn’t help herself… she felt herself being pulled to this Earth’s Kara.

Kara stepped through the door with a smile “Hey Lillian!” she greeted.

Lillian smiled from beside Lena “Hey Kara, how are your parents?” she asked.

Kara slipped off her leather jacket and set in on the seat of the nearby booth “Oh you know, same as usual” she said, Lena felt her mouth go dry at the sigh of Kara’s bear arms on display, marvelling how well Kara wears a short sleeved plaid shirt.

Lillian nudged Lena with her elbow and motioned for her to go over to Kara’s booth, Lena blushed as she grabbed her notepad and she nodded, taking a deep breath Lena made her way to the booth “Hey” she greeted with a smile.

Kara looked at Lena and a bright grin lit up her face “Well hello there” she greeted.

Lena felt the gaze of Kara and her cheeks went red, clearing her throat Kara smiled “So what can I get you?” she asked.

“Pancakes with syrup and coffee please” Kara replied, “You’re new here?” she asked.

“Yep” Lena replied “Lena… Lena Danvers” she said.

Kara took her hand “Pleasure to meet you Lena” she said as she planted a kiss on Lena’s knuckle.

Lena blushed as she cleared her throat “Well… nice to meet you too” she replied though it came out a stuttering mess causing her cheeks to heat up more, soon Lena motioned over her shoulder “I’ll… I’ll just put your order in and then bring it to you” she said before dashing away, Kara smiled as she watched Lena scurry into the back.

Lena braced herself against the wall and fanned herself with her order pad, Lillian walked in and smirked at Lena “Ah young love, I remember that” she said.

Lena blushed as she buried her face in her hands.

She doubted she could survive anymore of this Earth’s Kara’s flirting, she practically melted into a puddle on the floor when Kara kissed her knuckle.

The shift ended that night and Lena was left alone with her thoughts, she and this Earth’s Kara talked and flirted a lit and Kara had left and gave Lena her number, Lillian had left the diner so it was just Lena now to close up for the night.

Lena sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, this Earth… she felt different; safe and happy, but then she remembered the pain she caused back on her Earth and soon her happiness took a drop to an all new low, she hated herself for the pain she put Kara in, she hated Lillian and Lex Luthor of her Earth for planting that evidence to find and she hated herself for not seeing the trap before it was too late.

She was about to leave and lock up for the night when she heard movement coming from the back exit, looking around Lena looked “Hello” she called, soon the all too familiar face of Kara walked through the door but not this Earth’s Kara… but Kara Danvers of her Earth.

Lena paled at the sight of Kara “Kara” she whispered, scared as Kara stood there in Alex’s leather jacket, jeans and a white shirt underneath the jacket and brown leather boots, Kara smiled “Hey Lena” she greeted.

Lena sighed heavily as she set her jacket down and closed her eyes “Okay… lets get this over with” she whispered.

Kara chuckled “Wow… dramatic, lets take it down a few notches, I haven’t even got a gun on me” she said.

Lena’s face morphed into an adorably confused expression “Wait… huh?” she asked.

Kara exhaled as she walked to the booth nearby “Lena Danvers… I like it, suits you” she said as she sat down.

“So… you’re not here to kill me?” Lena asked confused.

Kara shook her head “No… I’m not here to kill you Lena” she said.

“But… why not?” Lena asked “I mean… I would kill me, I… I am the reason Alex is dead” she said.

Kara shook her head “It wasn’t your fault… Tess Marcher admitted that she planted that evidence on your desk” she admitted “She was acting on Lex’s and Lillian’s orders” she finished “They thought you would tell Supergirl, but when Lillian saw Alex she decided to have Lex kill Alex to break me” she said “And she was right”

Lena lowered her head “I’m so sorry Kara” she sniffed as she struggled to keep her tears at bay “I am so… so sorry” she sobbed, Kara got to her feet and walked to Lena, slowly she pulled Lena into her arms and let her cry, Lena clung to Kara Danvers tight and cried “I’m so sorry!” she said.

“I’m sorry too” Kara whispered as she held Lena tight and allowed her to cry “I never… I only wanted to protect you from Supergirl’s enemies” she said “I just never thought I would wind up losing you”

Lena and Kara remained holding onto each other tight before they pulled apart, Lena dried her eyes “So… now what?” she asked.

“Well… I came here because I wanted to say goodbye” Kara said.

Lena looked confused “Where are you going?” she asked.

“Away… I need a fresh start” Kara replied “Eliza… Eliza has Jeremiah again” she said “And Alex” she said.

Lena looked confused “Huh… what?” she asked.

“The Legion… they returned, and I used the Legion ring to go back to save Alex” Kara admitted before chuckling “You should have seen her face, seeing me standing there with that cannon” she giggled.

Lena looked confused “But if she is alive and you changed time, shouldn’t I be back home?” she asked.

“Nope, because you are on this Earth, it protected you from the changes in the timeline” Kara explained “To the world Lena Luthor vanished, and when I returned back to my time Alex was alive and I had my powers back, so I got myself made human again and here we are” she said.

“But why leave?” Lena asked confused “If Alex is back… why not stay?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “I… I had J’onn erase all memory of from Eliza’s, Jeremiah’s and Alex’s heads” she said “Besides she is with Kelly… she’ll never see me as anything more than her ‘adopted’ sister” she said “So I’m going to go… find my own happiness”.

Lena bit her lip as a small whimper escaped her lips at the thought of never seeing her friend again “So… you came to say goodbye?” she asked.

“Yeah… and to tell you, I forgive you” Kara replied “I forgive you”

Lena choked on a sob and she nodded her head “I… I forgive you too” she whispered, forgiving Kara for keeping her in the dark about being Supergirl, soon Kara planted a kiss on Lena’s cheek and she pulled away and vanished into the breach, Lena broke down into tears as the breach snapped shut one last time.

All that time carrying that guilt… and for the first time.

She was free.

5 years later:

Smallville Kansas – Kent Farm: (A/N: This scene is based by the Smallville scene from the crisis crossover but Karlena style)

5 Years had passed since that night and Lena now found her place, found where she belonged as she sat on the porch of the Kent Farm and she watched her wife chopping wood with the axe, Lena smiled as she got to her feet and made her way over to her wife who was wearing the same red plaid shirt she wore when they first met in that diner, Lena still ogled the glorious muscles of her wife, Kara never knew Lena’s past and over time, Lena’s memories became lost and she allowed herself to sink into her new life completely, now 5 years here she was, married to the love of her life, Lena had often wondered about wherever or not Kara found her happiness, she prayed she had because Kara deserved to be happy.

“Hey beautiful… get that sexy lumberjack body over here” Lena said as she walked over to her wife, Earth – 19 Kara smiled as she turned to her wife and walked over to her, pulling Lena into her strong arms and kissing her passionately, Lena moaned as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s shoulders and she sank into the passionate kiss before they broke apart and Lena smiled “Now as much as I would love to continue this… and get my hands on you, the girls want to show you something important” she said.

E-19 Kara beamed as she took her wife’s hand “Okay, let’s go back inside” she said.

Lena smirked as she pulled her hand away from her wife “You go and put the girls down for their nap… then come back to the barn” she said with a wink.

E-19 Kara grinned “Yes ma’am” she mock saluted her wife.

Lena grinned “Oh and… to add some incentive” she said, she reached under her shirt and a second later she pulled her bra out from under it, dangling it from her thumb and forefinger Lena winked “See you on the haystacks” she said before running into the barn.

Kara dashed inside the house as Lena beamed lovingly.

She had a beautiful wife and together they had beautiful daughters.

This was where she truly belonged.

Looking up at the sky Lena smiled “I hope you found your peace Kara” she whispered, hoping the multi-verse would carry her message to whatever Earth Kara was on.

Walking inside the barn Lena waited for her wife to arrive on the haystacks.

The incentive worked, 5 minutes after Lena was pounced on by her wife.

Lena laughed joyfully as they rolled about in the hay… yep… life was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here we are at the end of part 1
> 
> I hope Supercorp fans enjoyed this, especially the little scene I wrote inspired by the Smallville scene from the crisis crossover.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments.
> 
> I am considering doing other pairings; like Maggie/Kara, Kate/Kara but have not yet decided.
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and blows kisses*


End file.
